In you I found life
by SkyeElf
Summary: Lucius wishes his son was still there. That they could talk, get rid of the silly pride, and he could just be a father to Draco. Where he looks at the grave, he finds that time was too short to begin again. No slash. Lucius/Severus friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't going to be a long story, if we reach 10 chapters it will be a miracle.**

**This a bit of an AU, where the Death Eaters divide, but the happenings in DH remains the same, only no Lucius or Draco in the Manor when Harry arrives.**

**Chapter 1: It was his fault**

"Please, Severus."

Severus cast the spell, the blinding flash of green light hitting the aged headmaster in the chest. A gasp, and it was over.

Dumbledore had fallen. No one ever thought it possible, yet there he lay, his body broken, his body withered and old. The hero, the Merlin of sorts of the modern time, the thought-to-be immortal father of the Order of the Phoenix. Dead.

Draco looked on in terror. This meant punishment. This meant torture.

It meant... death.

He didn't want to return. He couldn't. He was too afraid. So... so afraid of what would happen. He would see his father's disdain and his mother's broken heart.

Severus Snape, his confidante, brother, best friend and father figure all rolled into one, had betrayed him. He'd nailed the nail in Draco's coffin. And he didn't even know it.

When Draco'd seized the Astronomy Tower, he'd known he would fail. Only proved when his aunt Bellatrix had been the one to disarm Dumbledore, being too hasty. They had no idea where Potter was.

Snape seized his godson by the arm, dragging him to the gates of Hogwarts and, in extension, to the depths of hell, for heaven had no place for a coward and traitor like him.

Throw the tunnel of breath-stealing darkness, in his home and immediately faced with the noseless tyrant.

"Was I not merciless enough?" The Dark Lord demanded, his voice even, but a blind man could feel the danger his soft tone held, "Did I not give you enough time, Draco?"

Draco said nothing. He had nothing to say. He knew he would meet his end this night. The tyrant was simply toying with him, much like his aunt enjoyed to do.

"My lord," Snape spoke up, causing Draco to wince, "we did as you said, I killed him,"

"I know, Severus, and you have served me well. Draco, however, is another matter. He has not done as I said, he has not obeyed me, therefor he shall be punished." Voldemort explained. Draco wanted to huff; Severus was no pre-schooler in need of an in-depht explanation. It was all rather obvious.

Draco looked up to Severus, his eyes pleading with him to remain quiet.

It was a trap-trap. Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, that's why he's going to die. I'd Snape hadn't been the one to kill Dumbledore, he'd have been the one to die.

Draco had known Severus would do it for him, that way Severus had been spared. Because Draco knew Severus. He knew his secrets, of Lily and Potter, he knew his wishes, to help and protect Potter... And Severus had so much more to offer the world than Draco ever did. Severus would disagree, of course, but Draco knew Severus was the better man between them.

It was like lightning: the Dark Lord's curse, he was pulled out of the way roughly, the curse missed him by several inches.

"You're a fool!"

The voice wasn't cold and high, it wasn't low and drawled... It was the voice of a teenaged boy, angry and tired and with nothing more to lose.

The room was shocked into silence. One could hear a pin drop and it would ring loudly in one's ears too.

"You can kill me, you can take my life, but we both know you're just a stupid little boy afraid of darkness and how exceptionally ordinary you are!" Draco yelled. He figured he was dying anyways, he might as well do one stupid thing. Like telling Lord Voldemort exactly what was on his mind and what he thought of him, "You're a glorified snake with no personality to call your own! You're jealous of Potter because he has friends and family and love! Whereas you have no love! You have no family! No life!"

"Draco!" Lucius entered the room, silencing his son. Draco shot a glare at his father.

"Why should I? The bastard just tried to kill me! And I will not remain a stoic simpleton while he thrashes his little stick around!"

The Dark Lord had had enough. He yelled the killing curse again, but Severus drew his godson away and sent his own curse.

Voldemort apparated and appeared again beside Snape, who plunged his silver potions dagger into the gut of the Dark Lord.

"Severus..." The Dark Lord was shocked at the betrayal.

"Stay away from my godson," Snape said icely, his black eyes fixed upon his master with a glare, seizing the Dark Lord and holding him fast, one arm under his chin and the other acroos his chest.

"You're still such a fool, Severus... Love, bah, what a worthless thing!" He said through gritted teeth, straining against Snape's grip. Voldemort had no physical powers to call his own and was easily overpowered by the potions master.

Lucius was in front of Voldemort quickly, "What do you know about love? Was it Minerva McGonagall's rejection that stole all the love you ever had?"

Voldemort seethed, lurging forward, scratching Lucius' porcelain-like skin. Lucius swore loudly.

Voldemort broke loose. The pain meant nothing to him, he was above pain. In a haze he disapparated, appearing behind Draco and casting the Killing Curse from right behind him.

Lucius watched in shock as his son fell down, the young blonde, dead, and expression of terror forever etched onto his face. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything, he was frozen in place, his heart broken into thousands of little pieces.

The one great thing he ever accomplished was raising Draco. And now... Now he was gone... No! It couldn't be! He couldn't be gone! No! No! No! No...

Snape was equally shocked, but he had his wits about him. If they didn't move, they'd be next.

He reached for his godson and for his friend, disapparating before Voldemort's wand could turn on him.

They appeared on a hilltop.

"Lucius..." Severus began, but Lucius couldn't hear anymore. He glanced down at his son, and he couldn't help but blame himself.

It was his fault.

. . .

**A/N: So, what did you think? This fic'll be centred around these three characters, namely Snape, Draco and Lucius.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we have the next chapter.**

**Especially for Batmarcus and Annabelle4.0 for reviewing. *random dance***

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

Dirt fell onto the coffin. They were burying Draco in the Malfoy graveyard, where he belonged. He'd been the true Malfoy between the two, because he stood up for what he believed in. Lucius' father would turn around in his grave if he saw what his son had been reduced to.

Lucius looked down at the grave. His heart was broken. He didn't even know where Narcissa was, if she was still alive, if she still loved him, if she's on the Dark Lord's side… there was no way for him to know.

Severus had cast protective enchantments around Malfoy Manor to ensure that the Dark Lord didn't penetrate the shield, after ensuring said lunatic had left, and that they could plan from there on onwards. He looked at the blonde man, and what he saw surprised him.

He had known Lucius since they were in school, and he had never seen the other man as much as upset, but now he saw a distraught man, a man who'd lost everything, a shell of the narcissist he'd been before. Lucius' cheeks were stained with wet tracks.

Lucius Malfoy was crying, probably biting his tongue too.

Severus' heart softened the tiniest bit since he'd cast a shield of ice around it. He did it right after Lily died. The pain had been too much for him to handle, so he barricaded his heart in a cave of ice.

He stood next to his friend, offering a hand on his arm for support. Lucius leaned into him, because he honestly felt defeated. It was an alien emotion for the pureblood to feel.

"It's just us to send him off," Lucius said, his voice thick, a sniffle, "he deserves more. He didn't deserve to die for my mistakes."

Severus then did something completely unnatural for him: he put an arm around the older man's shoulders. Lucius would've stared did he not need a friend right then.

"We are the only ones here, Severus, alone, next to his grave. I wish he was still here. I wish it had been me that died." Lucius didn't seem to be able to control himself, or his tongue. His shoulders shook, Severus tightened his grip the tiniest bit.

Severus considered the words. He himself had a heavy load upon his shoulders. That last moment when Draco looked at him pleadingly, he applied his talent, invading Draco's mind. And what he saw was both heart-warming and terrible at the same moment.

"He did it for me," Severus said quietly, casting his eyes down, "the Dark Lord was planning on killing either me or him. Draco chose himself. He felt I had more to offer the world, I was a better choice, because I… cared." The word was wrenched from his mouth. Lucius looked at him.

"Draco was a lot more selfless than we thought he was," Lucius said, a hint of a smile playing around his thin lips, he looked at the dark-haired man, seeing the troubled expression he bore, "I don't blame you, Severus."

"I do," Severus whispered to himself, but not loud enough for Lucius to hear.

Lucius sighed, though it was a breathy sound, "I wish I could talk to him one last time, where we could let go of all our pride, all the prejudice that separated us, so we could speak like men… and I could just be his father."

Severus delivered no commentary. He let his friend talk, seeing as he was probably the only person that would listen to Lucius, safe for his wife, but Severus had no idea where she was – but he knew for certain where her loyalties lay.

"I wanted the best for him. The most expensive robes and things, the best tutors money could buy… but I never said those words. He never knew that I wanted to be the best for him, that I really did care for him... he was my son, how could I not care?" Lucius tears rolled freely, dripping off his nose as the dirt piled on to the dirt that was magically piling onto the dark wooden coffin, "And here, where you lie, my son… I know I should've done more; I should've fought for you, with you… I have no excuse for not doing so, none but cowardice."

Severus hadn't moved his arm yet; he gave a small squeeze, letting his friend know that it was okay, he could talk more, cry more.

"Tell me, my friend," Lucius began, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "how do I tell my only son that I failed him when he's… dead? How do I face my own death knowing I have to repent for this?"

"Lucius, there are worse things you and I will have to repent for," Severus pointed out, hoping to bring one of the rare smiles to Lucius' face.

"What if I see him? How do I explain to him that I couldn't do what was right by him?" Lucius demanded, a sob plucked from his body like a ripe plum.

"That's why you have to fight," Severus said simply, "don't let Draco die in vain, Lucius."

Lucius looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean," Severus replied, "Fight for the right side."

"They won't just accept us like that, Severus!" Lucius yelled. Severus was astounded that Lucius decided to do it, just like that, without further thought.

Then Severus did something that scared the heck out of Lucius: he smiled.

"Severus, are you okay? Have you eaten today?"

"I'm perfect, Lucius. But I think I should tell you a story first… of me." Severus hesitated, he was about to tell Lucius everything. About Lily, about Harry Potter, about his prime betrayal of the dark side, and, mostly, of how Dumbledore's death had been planned.

"You don't need to, I realise you are a very private man…" Lucius began.

"No, you will need to hear all of it, because I betrayed you too, even if indirectly," He gathered his cloak about him as the last dirt was shovelled into the ground and the spade made its way to the ground, "Come in when you're ready, Lucius, you have my word that we are safe, and Draco's memory is too."

Lucius nodded, tears gathering up in his eyes as the finality of Draco's death hit him right between the eyes. He couldn't accept it. Draco couldn't be gone, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be! No!

He gulped. Afraid another sob would escape his throat. He needed to say it.

"Draco, my son… in you I found life. And I will avenge you," He swore, erecting a grey slab of stone, writing his son's epithet with his wand, "You are my child, and I love you."

With that he turned around and headed towards the Manor.

On the grey stone stood: Draco Lucius Malfoy; son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; I love you, you are my child.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
